


Homesickness

by Chenology345



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Feelings of Homesickness, Moving Away, but there's definitely something there, more than friends, not exactly coming together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenology345/pseuds/Chenology345
Summary: Lucy just moved to a town far away from Magnolia for a yearlong mission. She reminisces about her time spent in Fairy Tail and starts to have regrets, especially when she remembers a certain dragon slayer.





	Homesickness

**Author's Note:**

> I was just feeling a little homesick after moving for school so I quickly threw this together. I hope you guys enjoy! And don't worry, I'm fine now.

Lucy Heartfilia opened her the eyes as the sunlight peered through the window, informing her that it was time to wake up. She rolled around in her bed, stubborn for a few more minutes of sleep, until she finally sat up, letting out a big yawn. She did a quick scan of her apartment as her vision focused. “Right, I’m not home…” she whispered.  
  
Lucy was on a year-long mission that required her to be in a town far away from Magnolia. Far away from Fairy Tail.   
It had seemed like a wonderful opportunity at first. She got to travel to and live in a whole new town, learning of its unique quirks and meeting the locals! Even better, her living expenses were covered and she received monthly installments of a generous reward. In return, she worked reasonable hours, which gave her plenty of time for leisure.   
Yet, within the first few days, she started having this achy feeling in her heart that wouldn’t fully leave. Sure, there were times when she could ignore it, but there were also times when she would sit in her bed sobbing. Even worse, it was a feeling that slowly grew in intensity as the days passed by. She tried to relieve it by exploring the town and meeting the people, but if anything, it was just a temporary Band-aid.  She knew that by the end of the day, when she is free from all those distractions, that feeling in her heart could return at full force.   
  
She got out of bed and started doing her daily morning stretches. As she loosened the tightness in her muscles, she thought about how she shouldn’t even be allowed to be this gloomy. After all, she accepted this mission. She chose to move to this town. She chose to be away from Fairy Tail.   
The notice for this mission caught her attention when she looked at the bulletin board a few weeks ago. She first quickly rejected when she saw it was a solo mission with a yearlong time commitment. Oddly enough, her mind kept coming back to it the next few days, and she started to see it as a chance for her to prove herself. It was often said that she was the smart one in the team. That was nice and all, but that didn’t help her insecurity about things that weren’t said, but secretly thought of. She was the weak one, the one always being saved, or the one who can’t fight. Eventually, her self-doubt got the better of her and she accepted the mission.   
  
Once she was done with her stretches, she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She smiled as she remembered how sweet it was of her fellow guild members to persuade her to back out of the mission. There were sound arguments, fake threats, and many tears. Yet, she remained stupidly stubborn and insisted on doing this mission. At that point, even if she wanted to back out, she had to do it for her own pride, and by extension for the guild’s pride.   
  
She thought it was even sweeter that they threw her a going-away party the day before she left. Like any Fairy Tail party, there were a lot of drinking (mostly Cana), lots of fighting, and lots of cheering. She chuckled as she remembered a drunk Juvia crying as she latched her arms around Lucy, begging her not to leave. Gray managed to pull her off and carry her on his left shoulder as she continued to wail. He threw Lucy a look that seemed to say, “I’m sorry she’s such a mess right now,” to which she smiled and shook her head, indicating it was fine. It was one of the best parties she has ever had, and it made it all the more difficult to leave Fairy Tail behind.

She hummed one of her favorite songs as she started applying makeup, and internally deciding her outfit today. That in turn, reminded her of the times she would go shopping with Levy while discussing what book to read next for their book club. This in turn started a chain of fond memories with the rest of her fellow guild members.   
That time Lucy had a picnic with Erza, who couldn’t contain her pure joy and excitement over her first successful picnic.   
That time when she was whining with Gray how hot it was, when he suddenly stripped off all his clothes except for his briefs (thank god).   
That time when Juvia immediately attacked Lucy with her water magic right after Gray took off his clothes and called her “love rival.”   
That time when Lucy helped Happy look for a gift for Carla before he ultimately decided to get her fish, much to her exasperation.   
  
There were countless treasured memories with them and others, like Wendy, Mira, Gajeel, Laxus, and so many more.   
Tears started to fall from her eyes.   
And then there was Natsu…

Natsu…the memory she kept coming back to was one at the party. Natsu gently held her hand and pulled her aside from all the chaos happening in the guild building. He took her outside and faced her, his eyes confessing the anguish inside him. His cheeks reddened, and he opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, before he closed them again. Lucy could intensely feel each heartbeat, unsure what was going to happen next. It was then she was surprised with a hug, his arms wrapped tightly around her torso, as if he was telling her he wished she did not have to go, but he understood. She returned the hug, whispering, “I’m sorry.”  

She put her hairbrush down, her hands trembling. Tears continued to fall from her eyes. The aching pain in her heart grew in intensity.    
It was difficult for her to describe her relationship with Natsu. They were more than comrades, more than best friends, more than family. The only thing that was clear to her was he was the most important person in her life. Without him, she wouldn’t be in Fairy Tail, one of the greatest blessings in her life. He gifted her with that sense of belonging and family, something that was stolen from her after her mother’s death. It wasn’t just that too.   
He made sure she wasn’t lonely by hanging out in her apartment. He made her smile even during the most trying of times. He made her feel safe whether it be a spider on the wall, or a dastardly villain bent on destroying the world. He filled in the emptiness that existed in her heart.  
It baffled her how could she leave him so easily and all she wanted to do was see him.   
  
She let out a sigh and recollected herself. That wasn’t possible right now. She had a mission to complete. She wiped away the tears with her left arm and took a deep breath.  Her reflection smiled back at her and she reapplied her makeup.  

She stepped out of the bathroom just to see Natsu and Happy resting on her couch.   
Natsu greeted, “Yo!”   
Lucy, her mouth agape for a few seconds, before she slapped herself in the cheeks several times, making sure she wasn’t dreaming. Sure enough, he was still there.   
Lucy pointed at them and sputtered, “H-h-h-how are you here?”   
Natsu answered, “By train!”    
Happy said, “We had to make 4 transfers!”   
Natsu whined, “It was torture!”   
Lucy said, “U-uhhhhh….”   
Natsu said, slightly concerned, “You okay Lucy? You’re acting strange right now.”   
Happy reasoned, “She must’ve gone insane.”   
Natsu nodded in agreement, “I knew she would go crazy someday.”   
A vein bulged in her left temple, and she Lucy kicked them in retaliation. They were sent flying into the ceiling and fell down onto the floor.   
Natsu whined, “Jeez Lucy, what was that for?”  
Lucy asked, “How did you even find my apartment? I haven’t even told anyone where I was living!”   
Natsu grinned as he got up and pointed at his nose, “Dragon Slayer’s sense of smell, remember? With a bashful smile, he added, “Though I did accidentally break into a neighbor’s place before coming here.”   
She was about to kick him again for disturbing her neighbor, but stopped herself. She had so many more questions she wanted to ask.

“I can’t believe you came all the way out here!? But…why? What about everyone in Fairy Tail? What about doing missions?”   
Natsu blushed a little, “Hehe, well when I told everyone that I was going to meet you, they said I was being dumb, but were really supportive of me! And well, Happy and I have some money saved up from our missions before, enough to last us for a year.”   
Her face lit up, “A whole year? You don’t mean…”   
“Yup! Happy and I are going to stay here for a whole year with you!”   
Happy flew up into the air and chimed, “Aye, sir!”   
His cheeks reddened some more, “Is that okay with you Lucy?”    
Her heart made several leaps, but her mind just simply refused to believe this. A whole year? This can’t be true, why would anyone do that much for her?   
“But why would you do this for me?”   
Natsu looked away in annoyance, “Aw, don’t make me say this.”   
Lucy raised an eyebrow.   
Natsu groaned, then told his answer.

“Well, I remembered how lonely you felt when I left for a year and Fairy Tail disbanded. I at least had Happy with me, while you had…no one. The guilt never went away, and I kept thinking of all the days you probably cried and had to fake a smile. I was afraid that you were going to feel the same way again, and it just didn’t sit well in me.  
He paused, then muttered, “And I uh…not seeing you at the guild…it didn’t feel like home anymore.  I…had to come see you.”

The achy pain that resided in her heart dissipated, and her heart felt whole again. She threw herself onto him, embracing him with all she could. They both fell to the ground, laughing like they would back in the guild. Though she still wasn’t in Fairy Tail, she finally felt at home again.   


End file.
